Warriors- The Rejected Clans: Forest of I CAN'T SEE NUTHIN'
by FatFloppyFlygon
Summary: When two young apprentices find themselves lost in an unfamiliar forest, they have much to be afraid of. There's the terrifying Starstar, leader of ClanClan! Cakeclaws, BakeryClan's finest Warrior! EVEN PRINTERFACE, THE FURNITURECLAN DEPUTY WHO STRIKES FEAR IN THE HEARTS OF STARCLAN! Join two brothers on their journey with Clans that didn't make the cut in this very odd fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Silentpaw!"

"Silentpaw, wake up!"

Silentpaw gave his brother pained look. His back hurt terribly.

_Darkpaw, where are we?_ Silentpaw scribbled in the dirt.

You see, the thing here is that Silentpaw is mute. Because he can't talk, him and his brother, Darkpaw, had developed a way to communicate by scribbling symbols in the dirt. Silentpaw would write a message, and Darkpaw would translate it to other cats. These brothers are inseparable. But anyway, I will continue on with the story.

"I don't know, Silentpaw. Wherever that hawk dropped us, I guess."

_The hawk dropped us? Oh. Well that explains these bruises._

"Well come on! Let's find out where we are!

Silentpaw took a deep breath. It was time to explore the forest.

The forest was very, very dark. It was almost impossible to see anything at all. Because of the low light levels, Darkpaw could not make out Silentpaw's writing. It was a hard task, trekking the the forest, but the cats managed to smell their way through the forest. Suddenly, Silentpaw picked up a pungent unfamiliar scent. He gave Darkpaw the emergency signal, which was two thumps of the tail. The apprentices got low to the ground, and sniffed, trying to get information on this mysterious cat. Soon, the smell grew very strong. Darkpaw and Silentpaw sniffed vigorously. Suddenly, Silentpaw felt warm breath on his neck. He whipped his head around, and saw a huge shadowy figure about a tail's length away from him. He scratched and clawed at the ground, trying to alert Darkpaw, who was still lost in the unidentified cat's aroma. Silentpaw began to feel dizzy. The world began to change colors and shapes. Soon, everything went black.

"PEEKABOO! Hee Hee. Wasn't that fun?"

Silentpaw was confused. Hadn't he blacked out? He was still dizzy.

"Oh. Me sorry. Sometimes my lavender smell makes people get Spinny-Sickness."

The cat backed away a few feet.

" But did you have fun? I love the thrill of peekaboo. So what are you called?"

Silentpaw looked around. Where was Darkpaw? He couldn't communicate without him. Maybe this cat could read? Slim chance. But might as well try. Silentpaw took a deep breath and scribbled in the dirt.

_Hello. My name is silentpaw. I cannot speak, but I can write. My brother usually translates for me, but I can't find him. Do you know where he is?_

The darkness of the forest made Silentpaw's writing barely legible, but it was something.

The cat looked at the writing.

"What is dis jibba-jabble? Hmm…"

…

"OH NO! You is sick! Don't worry, our Walgreens Kitty will fix you! Me take you to back to clan!"

Silentpaw sighed as he was dragged off into the darkness. Eventually, his eyelids grew heavy. He then fell asleep, Onto an unknown road.


	2. Chapter 2

Silentpaw woke up. He was inside the medicine cat's den.

"Oh! You is up now! Great! You is probably feeling better. I didn't roll in lavender today so you don't get Spinny-Sickness. Welcome to ClanClan! I am clan leader Starstar!"

_So this is the cat that dragged me here. Starstar actually looks more like a pile of cat, to be honest. _

Starstar did look like a pile of cat. His flabby stomach covered his legs, making him look like a slime when he walked. He had very short arms, and his tail was so fat, Starstar sruggled to hold it up. Silentpaw was curious about how Starstar managed to carry him all the way here.

"Well it is tour time! Let me show you around! First, meet our medicine cat, Chainsawpaws!"

Chainsawpaws stalked over to Silentpaw. A faint humming could be heard. Chainsawpaws gave Silentpaw a grin full of broken teeth, and then walked away. Silentpaw shivered.

"Now I gonna show you how we see! ClanClan is in the Forest of I CAN'T SEE NUTHIN', so we light the elders on fire so ClanClan has light!

Starstar motioned to where an elder was walking around, unbeknownst to the fact that her tail was on fire. Silentpaw's face expressed pure horror.

"Now, let's go see Leafface! She gardens yucky veggies for Chainsawpaws. We are going near plants now, so watch out for Bumble Ouchies!"

Starstar showed Silentpaw where Leafface was gardening. Silentpaw watched as Leafface dumped twoleg cleaning materials onto the plants.

"Look Starstar! They're DYING with joy!"

"As always girl!"

Silentpaw caught Leafface blushing as they walked away. A strange cat then approached Starstar and Silentpaw. He had three eyes.

"Oh hey Threeeyes! Why don't ya introduce yourself to our visitor!

Threeeyes approached Silentpaw.

"Hey there! I'm Threeeyes! Meet my apprentice, Fourpaw!

"I'm Fourpaw for now, but my Warrior name's gonna be Foureyes!"

"Also meet my mate! Five eyes! There's my kits, Sixkit and Twokit (A disgrace to the family), And my grandma! Eightminusoneeyes!"

"I lost an eye in battle!"

So the day basically went on and on like this, Starstar showing Silentpaw different clan cats, and by the time the whole clan was done, the moon was out and Silverpelt was stretched across the sky. Silentpaw wasn't sure if he had taken a clan tour or was back from the circus. Either way, he was exhausted. Silentpaw headed for the apprentices' den, but was stopped by Starstar.

"All guests get to sleep in Chainsawpaws' den!"

Silentpaw glanced over to Chainsawpaws, who quickly hid some barbecue sauce behind his back. Silentpaw gave Starstar a scared look.

"Okay fine. I know how scary Chainsawpaws is. You can sleep in apprentice den."

Silentpaw gratefully nestled down in an empty bed next to Twohundredthirtyfourpaw and Pawpaw. But one burning question kept him awake. Where was Darkpaw?


End file.
